Louis-Honoré Fréchette
| birthplace = Lévis, Lower Canada | deathdate = May | deathplace = | occupation = poet, playwright, short story writer | nationality = Canadian | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | awards = Prix Montyon, CMG | influences = Victor Hugo | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Louis-Honoré Fréchette, (November 16, 1839 - May 31, 1908), was a French-Canadian poet, politician, playwright, and short story writer who won the Montyon Prize. Life Frechette was born in Lévis, Lower Canada. From 1854 to 1860 he studied classics at the Séminaire de Québec, Collège de Sainte-Anne-de-la-Pocatière, and Séminaire de Nicolet. He later studied law at Université de Laval. In 1864, he opened a lawyer's office in Lévis where he founded 2 newspapers: Le Drapeau de Lévis and La Tribune de Levis. He exiled himself in Chicago, where he wrote La Voix d'un Exilé. A number of plays which he wrote during that period were lost in the Great Chicago Fire. Soon after he returned home in 1874, he was elected as the Liberal Party of Canada Member of Parliament. He served in the Canadian House of Commons from 1874 to 1878; he was not re-elected in 1878. After that, he moved to Montreal where he began writing full time, having inherited the wealth of his aunt when she died. He wrote a French-language introduction to William Henry Drummond's 1897 collection, The Habitant, and other poems."Drummond, William Henry (1854-1907)," Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 15, 2011. Recognition Frechette received the Montyon Prize of the Académie française, the 1st Quebecois to do so, for his poetry collection, Les Fleurs Boréales, les Oiseaux de Neige (1879). In 1897 he was created a Companion of the Order of St. Michael and St. George. Canada Post issued a postage stamp in his honour on July 7, 1989. In 1991, Louis Honoré Fréchette Public School, opened in Thornhill, Ontario. Publications Poetry *''Mes loisirs: Poésies''. Quebec: L. Brousseau, 1863. *''La voix d'un exilé: à mes amis les libéraux du Canada''. Chicago: 1866. *''La découverte du Mississippi''. 1873. *''Pêle-mêle: Fantaisies et souvenirs poétiques''. Montréal : Lovell, 1877. *''La Légende d'un peuple''. Quebec: C. Darveau, 1877. *''Poésies choisies''. Quebec: C. Darveau, 1879. *''Les Fleurs boréales, les oiseaux de neige: Poesies canadiennes''. Quebec: C. Darveau, 1879; Paris: E. Rouveyre / E. Terquem, 1881. in English *''Louis Frechette'' (translated by Henri d'Arles). Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1924. Plays *''Le retour de l'exilé: Drame en cinq actes et huit tableaux. Montreal : Chapleau & Lavigne, 1880. *''Papineau: Drame historique canadien en 4 actes et 9 tableaux. Montreal : Chapleau & Lavigne, 1880. *''Félix Poutré: Félix Poutré : drame historique en 4 actes. Montréal : C.O. Beauchemin, 1891. *''Veronica: Drame en cinq actes. Montréal : C.O. Beauchemin, 1900. Short fiction *''L'Iroquoise du lac Saint-Pierre''. [Quebec?}: 1861. * Originaux et détraqués. Montreal: M. Palenaude, 1892. *''Christmas in French Canada''. Toronto: Morang, 1899 **''La Noël au Canada: Contes et récits''. Toronto: Morang, 1900. * Les contes de Jos Violon. Montréal: Aurore, 1974 . Non-fiction *''Lettres a Basile: A propos des causeries du dimanche de M.A.B. Routhier''. Québec: l'Événement, 1872. *''À propos d'éducation: Lettres à M. l'abbé Baillargé du Collège de Joliette''. Montréal: Desaulniers, 1893. *''Mémoires intimes''. Montréal: Fides, 1961. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Louis Frechtte, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 8, 2017. See also *Canadian poetry in French *List of Canadian poets References *W.H. New, ed. Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 2002: 395-97. Notes External links ;Poems *Louis-Honore Frechette at PoemHunter. French ;Books * *Louis Frechette at Amazon.ca ;About *Louis-Honore Frechette in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Louis-Honoré Fréchette in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Fréchette, Louis in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography * *Louis Frechette: Unofficial Poet Laureate of Quebec at Literary Montreal. Category:1839 births Category:1908 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Writers from Quebec Category:Canadian writers in French Category:Liberal Party of Canada MPs Category:Members of the Canadian House of Commons from Quebec Category:National Historic Persons of Canada Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian lawyers